


A Stolen Kiss

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stolen Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: The bus was quiet and dark. Everyone had settled from the adrenaline of the game and most were napping as they drove through the night. Nursey finally looked away from his Kindle and blinked a few times to allow his eyes to readjust away from the screen. No matter how many trips his parents took him on, he’d never been able to fall asleep while moving and the roadie bus was no different.He knew he shouldn’t be reading in the dark, but it was a really good book. And it was distracting him from the fact that apparently, he and Dex were sitting together on roadies again.Which was a fancy way of saying he had paid a lot more attention to the warmth of Dex’s thigh pressed against his than to the plot of the last chapter.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> sevendaysatatime requested L from [this list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/187583718365/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write) which is A Stolen Kiss. No character or pair was indicated so… y’all know me. NurseyDex it was.

The bus was quiet and dark. Everyone had settled from the adrenaline of the game and most were napping as they drove through the night. Nursey finally looked away from his Kindle and blinked a few times to allow his eyes to readjust away from the screen. No matter how many trips his parents took him on, he’d never been able to fall asleep while moving and the roadie bus was no different.

He knew he shouldn’t be reading in the dark, but it was a really good book. And it was distracting him from the fact that apparently, he and Dex were sitting together on roadies again.

Which was a fancy way of saying he had paid a lot more attention to the warmth of Dex’s thigh pressed against his than to the plot of the last chapter.

He sighed and turned the Kindle off. He glanced at his headphones. Could he risk music or a movie?

He glanced at Dex and then froze. He’d seen Dex sleep before. They’d shared rooms on roadies, and for a few weeks at the Haus. He didn’t make a habit of watching Dex sleep. That would be creepy. Still, seeing Dex without the worry wrinkle in his forehead, seeing his long golden eyelashes curl against his skin, seeing him relaxed and soft, it always made Nursey have to pause and catch his breath.

He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Dex’s sleeping lips.

His brain caught up to what he’d just done and he pressed himself back into his seat and focused his eyes on the roof of the bus while trying not to breathe too loudly, sure that if he could just sit still and quiet then Dex would sleep through it and everything would be fine.

“It’s considered polite to ask first, you know.”

Nursey closed his eyes. Apparently, he’d used up all his luck in the game earlier.

His lap got warmer and his eyes popped open to see Dex rearranging his travel blanket so that it covered them both.

“What are you doing?”

“You go all Prince Phillip on me, figured I could share my blanket.” Dex paused and tilted his head at Nursey’s tablet. “Go ahead and watch your show. I don’t mind.”

“You’re… being pretty chill.”

Dex hummed in response and then wiggled a little bit as he resettled in his seat, cuddled closer to Nursey. “Was beginning to worry that you were waiting on me and then we’d be stuck forever.”

“What?” Nursey wasn’t opposed to what was happening, just very confused by it.

“Social etiquette. Maybe the…” he trailed off and then lifted a hand to make a vague gesture. “Normative social roles impressed upon you were different. The commoner doesn’t get to kiss the Prince. Has to be the Prince to kiss the commoner.”

Nursey struggled to form words, but Dex leaned his head on Nursey’s shoulder and Nursey promptly forgot most of the English language.


End file.
